Blizzaga (ability)
.]] '''Blizzaga' (ブリザガ, Burizaga), also known as Ice 3, is the strongest Ice-elemental Black Magic spell in most games where it appears. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Blizzaga', also known as ICE3 in the Famicom release and Ice3 in the Origins release, is a level 7 Black Magic spell which inflicts major Ice-elemental damage to all enemies. In the Famicom and Origins releases, it inflicts between 70 and 280 Ice damage, while in subsequent releases, damage dealt depends on the caster's Intelligence. The spell can be bought at Gaia and can be learnt by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, and Red Wizard Job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 40 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III '''Blizzaga' is the strongest ice spell in the game, but is only a level 4 magic. One can be found in the Tidal Cave. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Blizzaga' can be learned by Rydia when she reaches level 39 (level 40 in the DS version), by Palom when he reaches level 33. Tellah learns this spell when Cecil becomes a Paladin, and Fusoya enters the party knowing the spell. It costs 30 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The spell can be learned by Black Mage, Fusoya, Palom, Golbez, Rydia, and Leonora. The spell costs 30 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V '''Blizzaga' is a Level 5 Black Magic spell that players can purchase in Moore for 6,000 gil. It costs 25 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VI Valigarmanda teaches '''Blizzaga' at a rate of x1. Celes also learns this spell at level 43. It costs 52 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Ice3' is the final spell on the Ice materia, costing 52 MP to cast and requiring 18000 AP in order to use. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- '''Blizzaga' is an Elemental Magic Materia. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- '''Blizzaga' is a Magic Materia that costs 32 MP to cast. Two other variants Dark and Hell Blizzaga appear in the game also. ''Final Fantasy VIII This is the first appearance of the name '''Blizzaga', which inflicts major ice-elemental damage on one opponent. Characters can Draw them from numerous enemies, although most of them need to be at Level 30 or higher. , Elite Soldier, Esthar Soldier, Esthar Soldier (Terminator), Fastitocalon, Fastitocalon-F, G-Soldier, Grendel, Jelleye, Mobile Type 8, PuPu, Seifer , Slapper, Snow Lion, Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, Thrustaevis | Draw Points = Timber, Shumi Village | Refine = I Mag-RF: 1 Wizard Stone refines into 5 Blizzagas, 1 North Wind refines into 20 Blizzagas High Mag-RF: 5 Blizzaras refine into 1 Blizzaga | HP = +14 | Str = +0.30 | Vit = +0.16 | Mag = +0.30 | Spr = +0.16 | Spd = +0.14 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.20 | Luk = +0.14 | Elem-Atk = Ice: +1.0% | Elem-Def = Ice: +1.5% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} ''Final Fantasy IX The Octagon Rod, which only Vivi can equip, teaches Blizzaga. It deals major Ice-elemental damage. The shop in Esto Gaza has the Octagon Rod for sale after Zidane and company complete the Desert Palace. It costs 24 MP to cast and requires 85 AP to learn. As an ability available to enemies, Blizzaga can be used by the Earth Guardian, Gigan Octopus, Necron, Taharka, the green Vepal, and the Wraith. Final Fantasy X '''Blizzaga' is located in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid, although any character can use it. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Blizzaga can be learned by the Black Mage Dressphere, It can also be used via equipping the Snow Ring or by passing through all gates on the Ice Queen garment grid. Blizzaga can also be used via Yuna's Festival-Goer Dressphere ability Ice Geta, and either hits one or two enemies. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Blizzaga' is a tier 1 elemental spell. It deals area of effect damage, potentially hitting multiple targets. -"Ga" spells, as they are often referred to in the game, do more damage than tier 1 elemental magic with the same elemental type. In Final Fantasy XI, Ice is generally one of the harder-hitting, and last learned elements of any tier, superseded only by Thunder. This spell is purchasable by vendors for 12,376 gil or less depending upon fame. Both Blizzard III and Blizzaga exist in Final Fantasy XI as vastly different spells. Neither, though, hold the honor of being the most powerful Ice magic spell. That honor belongs to Freeze II. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Blizzaga' is a Level 5 Black Magic spell available for purchase in Balfonheim. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Kytes learns this spell at level 7. It deals heavy Water damage to all enemies around a designated target. Final Fantasy XIII '''Blizzaga' is an ability for the Ravager role and takes up 3 ATB bars to cast it. Snow, Vanille and Hope can learn it at different levels. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A Black Mage can learn '''Blizzaga' for 500 JP. It uses 24 MP and has a speed of 15. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Chill Rod teaches Black Mages '''Blizzaga' for 300 AP. It costs 24 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black Mages learn '''Blizzaga' from the Chill Rod for 300 AP, though it now requires only 18 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Blizzaga' can only be cast when fusing Blizzard Magicite. You must combine three Blizzard Magicites to cast this. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Blizzaga' can only be cast by piling three Blizzard spells. If two target rings about to cast Blizzara +1 line up perfectly, it will cast Blizzaga +1. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King '''Blizzaga' is the level 20 Frost spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals Ice damage to all enemies, can be used once per battle, and up to three times a day. It requires three turns to cast. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Blizzaga' can be cast by stacking three Blizzard target rings. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Onion Knight is able to chain Blizzard into Blizzaga, which summons three shards of ice from above to strike the opponent. Kefka has two variations of Blizzaga: '''Twister Turny Blizzaga', which fires an ice orb that travels along the ground, and Scatterspray Blizzaga, which fires a large shard of ice that explodes into pieces. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Ice, casts Blizzaga when she has between 3,000 and 6,000 Brave, and summons a large shard of ice to slam into opponents. Names in Other Languages Gallery File:FFI Ice3 PS.png|Ice3 in the original Final Fantasy (PS). File:FFI_Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga in the original Final Fantasy. (PSP) File:FFI_Blizzaga_Mobile.png|Blizzaga in the original Final Fantasy. (Mobile) File:FFIII_NES_Ice_3.png|Ice 3 in Final Fantasy III. File:FFIV_Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga in Final Fantasy IV. File:FFIVDS Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga in Final Fantasy IV. DS File:Blizzaga-FFVA.png|Blizzaga in Final Fantasy V. File:BlizzagaFF6.png|Blizzaga in Final Fantasy VI. File:CCFFVII_Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. File:FFVII Ice3.png|Ice 3 in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFVIII Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga in Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFX Blizzaga.PNG|Blizzaga in Final Fantasy X. File:DFF OK Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga used by Onion Knight in Dissidia. File:DFF Twisty-Turny Blizzaga.png|Twisty-Turny Blizzaga in Dissidia. File:DFF SM Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga used by Shantotto in Dissidia. Category:Final Fantasy XI Spells Category:Black Magic